Anubis and Carter are BUSTED
by maiuayame
Summary: This is a little fanfic I wrote with the Anubis and Carter in which they are TOGETHER as in SLASH or YAOI so if you don't like then please by all means don't read. Now Anubis/Carter/Walt
1. When in doubt deny, deny, deny

Carter was just arriving to a cemetery that was stationed only a block or two from the Brooklyn house, very convenient for little meet and greets with certain funeral God.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Anubis slightly smiled so no one but himself could see as he walked to greet Carter at the entrance he was in his human form of course looking just as good as ever.

"Don't you humans usually greet others with a hello or hi?"

When Anubis was only a slight bit out of Carter's personal space he stopped looking him in the eyes.

It was silent until Carter said "well, don't you Gods usually stay out of human's business when there's nothing in it for you?"

Anubis slit his eyes at Carter "not all of us are like Horus; you should learn to get to know more of us better."

"I'd rather not."

Anubis took a slight step closer to Carter, " well in that case you should get to know me better."

"Well that wouldn't work out very well"

"And why not?"

Carter cocked his head to the side and smiled, "because if Sadie thought I was spending more time with you than she was she'd be mad and ha'di me into the next life."

"Carter you must not know where your sister is tonight or who she is."

Carter gave Anubis a 'would you please be a little more specific' look as he watched Anubis take a few steps closer to him way into his personal space and leaned down to whisper "not only is Sadie lesbian but she has a female counter part that she is with at this very moment as we talk and as we breath.

"N-no way you-you're lying there's no way Sadie's gay."

"And why not you are gay after all?"

Anubis looked at Carter's shocked expression and thought to himself 'he is awfully cute when he's trying to lie and keep a straight face'

"I am not gay." Carter looked up at Anubis who had gave Carter a 'just admit it look' "who told you?"

"Really Carter who else would know."

"H-Horus he told you…what else did he tell you with his big mouth."

Carter was angry with Horus but he was more concerned about what else he could have told the jackal headed god.

"Well lets go like this he told me enough, I know you've had a crush on me since you were ten, that you lie about liking Zia (I hate her and Carter together I'm sorry but I really truly do), that you have had dreams about me before that I dare not go into detail about."

Carter face palmed and then slowly slouches to the ground and uncharacteristically let his pride float somewhere else.

Anubis looks at him and then kneels down to his level on the ground, "what's wrong?"

"Well I guess Sadie didn't inform you during her courting ritual lessons that when you have a crush on someone who hates you and is the same sex you usually don't want them to know."

Anubis stared at Carter for a bit, "who told you I hated you quite honestly Carter I do like you a lot and I don't know where you got the idea that I felt any less."

Carter looked up at Anubis, "But you- hate- and I hosted for-"

Carter was silenced when Anubis placed his lips to Carters so he'd shut up.

Anubis pulled away leaving Carter at a loss for words so he took advantage and said "I don't care that you hosted for Horus, who you host is not who you are and besides no one in this universe could possibly be more annoying, self-centered and ungrateful as Horus I mean have you heard him open up his beak all it is, is I did this, you can't do this but I can, I'm Isis' favorite, Osiris loves me more than he ever will you, Carter the things Horus says are things that belong to his personality and his personality alone and with the exception of your pride and your fighting capabilities you two are nothing alike."

Carter's jaw dropped, "so you don't hate me?"

"No not in the slightest."

Carter looked Anubis in the eyes and timidly asked, "w-would you do that again?"

Anubis looked puzzled but then quickly realized what the young magician was talking about, "oh you must mean this."

Anubis leaned in and kissed Carter letting their lips meet yet again.

He licked Carter's lips asking for entrance. Carter quickly complied as he felt Anubis' hands wrapping around his waist.

Anubis slowly pulled away smiling as he whispered, "was that anything like your dreams?" Carter was so thankful at that moment for his darker skin tone because if he were any lighter you would be able to see him turn red, "no it was a million times better."

"Well I would think so I mean there's nothing compared to kissing a God."

Carter smirked "Well I know that now."

They were both silent for a moment until they both heard Osiris' voice ringing to them "Anubis you are needed in the duat. Anubis kissed him on the cheek before saying, "don't worry I'm sure it's nothing…I'll be back later, I'll meet you back in your room at the Brooklyn house."

Carter just nodded his head before hearing Osiris' mighty voice yet again "You can bring Carter with you too." Anubis and Carter at that moment shared the same facial expression that read we're busted.

The End

Author's note: Review and I will make more chapters; don't review and I will never even think about this story. Okay I am now taking requests for the following in yaoi or yuri if I'm feeling kind and the ones with * these mean any yaoi/yuri couple of your choice the others I'll do my best with.

Inuyasha*

Bleach*

Twilight*

Morganville Vampires*

Fruits Basket*

Digimon*

Beyblade

Bakugan

Shinzo

Gargoyles

Sengoku Bassara*

Kane Chronicles

Young Justice*

Hunger Games*

Okay please remember to review and add in your request if you have one and don't be shy. Bye bye


	2. I didn't need to hear that

Okay I am in fact sorry for not updating sooner. Thank you to all of my nice reviewers and as I get more reviews the more I will post. I will try to update more often if that makes up for it. Also I'd be very grateful if some of you'd check out my other stories. Horus if you don't mind.

Horus: She owns nothing although she wishes she could.

Carter and Anubis were both heading through the duat after being summoned by Lord Osiris. Now normally they'd be okay with this however it changed a great deal when they both had been kissing a moment before.

"Do you think he knows?" Carter whispered to Anubis as they kept a nice even pace. "I'm not sure hopefully not though." The God whispered back.

As the reached Osiris's court it greatly resembled the home that Carter used to know back when his mom was alive.

"Dad!" Carter exclaimed as he ran to hug him (Sadie much…) He couldn't help it as he felt his father's arms wrap around him. '_maybe he didn't know after all' _Carter thought to himself.

Anubis smiled at the happiness he saw in Carter as he hugged his dad, but if he wanted Lord Osiris not to get suspicious he had to stay in character. He placed his left hand over his heart, lightly bowed, and said "you summoned us Lord Osiris?"

Ahh yes" Osiris let go of Carter and let him take one step to the side. "I wish to Tlk to you about your intimate…affairs"

Carter acted as if he were choking and "I'm sorry say what?" Anubis looked up at Osiris in embarrassment. "Intimate… we kissed that's not…that's not that intimate and besides if you're trying to give me" Carter put quotations in the air with his hands "the talk again you're really late because I've already gotten it…from multiple people…multiple times."

Osiris chuckled and looked at Anubis "Fear not that isn't what I called you here for Anubis I am sure you will take the necessary steps to keep my son safe during your eventual intimate encounters that will take place a while from now I presume as well as tell him why."

"Dad" Carter groaned he didn't know what his dad meant but he didn't think he did want to know.

"Yes Lord Osiris."

"Good then you are dismissed oh and Carter be sure to tell Sadie I said hello"

"Alright dad" Carter stopped as he almost reached Anubis and turned around "You aren't always going to be watching us are you?"

Lord Osiris chuckled and smiled "no I will not and Anubis I'm sure you have found it."

"Yes Lord Osiris I have."

They both walked out of the court to make their way out of the duat. "What did he mean by all that stuff he said, Anubis?"

Anubis looked at Carter "you'll have to be a bit clearer…he said a great deal of things."

Carter narrowed his eyes at Anubis and said "what did he mean by be safe…do Gods where condoms or…"

Anubis couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the idea of wearing a condom as far as the Gods were concerned they were annoying and unneeded. "No umm he's talking about making sure you drink a certain potion before we have sex it prevents you from getting pregnant."

Carter looked at Anubis like he had never seen him before "I'm a boy."

"I am aware of this."

"Then I can't get pregnant."

"Well no as long as you drink the potion."

"How is that possible?"

"Well you' see maybe that's a question you should have asked your father but if I were to say release my-"

Carter began to pale "no I mean how not how but how?"

Anubis looked at Carter in complete and total confusion.

"I thought boys couldn't get pregnant."

"With another human you're correct; no they can't but with a God all is possible."

"What do you guys have super sperm or something?"

Anubis laughed "well…let's ho like this we are very good in bed."

Carter blushed and looked away "I can't believe you just said that."

"I only speak the truth in fact I could be known as a sex God."

"Shut up!"

Anubis laughed at Carter's expression and pulled him in for a kiss. Anubis played with Carter as he licked his lips for entrance and Carter quickly complied. Anubis ran his hand underneath Carter's shirt playing with his nipples.

Carter couldn't help but to gap and moan for more he begged to be touched all over. Sadly they were out of the duat and Anubis pulled away.

"Remember Lord Osiris said to take things slow."

"I won't tell him if you don't tell him."

"Now Carter…"

"What?'

"You know as well as I do your first time shouldn't be in the middle of central park." Anubis said this smirking.

Carter looked around "when did we get here why are we in the middle of central park"

"Because I like being here."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, oh well then"

"I-

"Hey Anubis, Carter what're you two doing here?"

CUT

**Author's note:** I stopped it there because I can and because my hand hurts. I hope you enjoyed oh and here's a list of animes and other stuff that I'm thinking about doing an angels vs. demons thing for tell me which one you think I should choose I am working on requests and will post soon but I am still taking requests.

Bleach

Twilight

Morganville Vampires

Fruits Basket

Digimon

Beyblade

Bakugan

Shinzo

Gargoyles

Sengoku Bassara

Kane Chronicles

Young Justice

Hunger Games

Harry Potter

Kaze No Stigma

Kanon

Planet of the beast King (Jyu Oh Sei)

Wolf's Rain

Black Buttler

Big Windup

Crossovers (please say which two or more choices0

Inuyasha

Egyptian Mythology.


	3. That crazy chick in the park

Hi as always I am sorry for not updating I for- I mean I didn't have time. I also thank you all for the kind reviews. Horus if you please

Horus: This child owns nothing although if she did we Gods would be gay and the Chronicles would be full of us banging human males every second and she says that she would call this pairing canubis so yeah on to her story

It was a girl named Ayame (Yes you are meeting Ayame my alter ego type thing or whatever you want to call it) she had nice blue hair that came far pass her shoulders that shined by the moons illuminating light along with her white dress which reached her knees. She was a member of the first nome but she had always been helpful to Amos and Zia.

She had even been one of the first to pledge her allegiance to the Gods and to fight by their side.

"What are you two up to at this time of night?" She said this walking over to the couple.

"We were just about to go back to the Brooklyn house but you can go in you don't need an invitation or anything" Carter told the young girl.

"I know but I was just passing through the neighborhood so I thought I'd take time out to see the park and New York's other great features.

"Passing through-what you live in Alexandria Egypt what do you mean passing through the neighborhood you live a whole continent away!"

"Hmm do I now"

"Uh Yeah you do" Anubis just couldn't help laughing at the two magicians going back and forth.

"Anyway I suppose I'd better be getting back home to Egypt besides I have guard duty in about ten minutes oh make that five now I said that five minutes ago when I was looking for my hat but then I remembered I didn't have a hat."

"Are you some kind of an idiot?"

"Carter you wound me well allow me to let you two boys take care of your kinky needs."

"Our what- Ira what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing I bid you two a good night my lord Anubis and my Pharaoh" she formally bowed and ran off to find a place where she could get home from.

"Well I'm glad we have such energetic fighters on our side because she certainly is a ball of energy." Anubis said this trying not to say anything against the girl who seemed nice but she was just so hyper.

"Shut up and kiss me already"

"Gladly" Anubis pulled him close and kissed his new lover passionately as they fought for dominance the God ultimately won. They soon were inside the Brooklyn house laying on Carter's bed with their clothes on but trying to touch every inch of their bodies.

"Please Anubis please" Carter pleaded with him as he tugged at Anubis' pants.

"Carter no in time yes but for now no" Anubis moved Carters hands up to his neck from his pants as he locked them into another kiss.

Carter whined against Anubis' lips but still kissed back to a kiss which felt amazing. They slowly reluctantly pulled away.

"Can you stay the night?" Carter asked him still panting from the intense kiss.

"Yes if you'd like me to."

"Of course I would you can stay anytime you want."

"Alright then I suppose we should get ready for bed then yes?"

"Yeah I guess" But before Carter could get up he was in red boxers and a white t-shirt same as Anubis but he had black boxers and a black t-shirt.

"How'd you…"

"I'm a God it comes with some perks, Babe."

"Oh yeah…I thought you couldn't go anywhere that's not like a cemetery."

"Oh Lord Osiris helped me with that" Anubis said this while displaying a blue gem that dangled from a silver chain.

"That's really nice does it like deter the limits you have or something?" Carter questioned

"No it more like tricks them makes them think that I do have a human host when I don't"

"Cool" Carter said this while yawning.

"Hmm my baby's sleepy is he?"

"Yes"

Anubis gave Carter a quick peck on the lips and tucked them both in smirking as he thought of what they'd do tomorrow.

**Cut**

I know it's short but I am tired it's almost 11 o'clock after all and plus I already uploaded 1 new fanfics today if you ask me I did a good job. I hope you enjoyed and I am sorry if it sucks or anything. Please make requested I look forward to uploading the next two chapters when I see more reviews I mean not that I already have a whole two chapters or anything.

Horus: The girl lies she has had them finished for a week now she just forgot to upload them.

Ayame: Its true Maiu's lazy.

Maiu: Shut up!

Lord Osiris: Good night and please review for the sake of Maiu and Horus.

Horus: Now please enjoy this quick preview of a fanfic staring me and Set and Carter.

Horus: No let me go please Set No!

Set: Silence boy.

Horus: Please! Mother help me somebody anybody!

Dramatic voice: When history is unspoken of its only choice is to repeat itself once again so what happens when Horus never tells Carter what Set will do for power.

Anubis hey I wouldn't let-

Maiu: Oh no you don't You're not in this Anubis you can't save him now.

Horus: I don't think I like this fic, Maiu it seems a bit dark

Maiu: well it will be a rape fic so…I can't help that.

Dramatic voice: coming to an archive near you depending on if you review.


	4. I don't do mornings

Alright so I know some of you may want to kill me for no updating but I am now and that's what counts right? Okay so as an apology I shall honor the requests of waltxanubisxcarter...in the next chapter that I will update tomorow or in two hours depending on how I feel. Oh Horus...

Horus: She owns nothing and if you haven't figured that out by now then Toth help you.

Bang, bang, bang"Carter the new students could be here any moment get dressed...if you and Anubis did an all nighter it's on you if you're tired and sore!"

It was Sadie.

"First of all Sadie we did nothing like that, second of all it's too early for you to be banging on my door now could you come back in about an hour."

"No I cannot and now if you want breakfast I'd really get a move on!"

"Fine!" Carter gave in deciding it was too early to be arguing with Sadie but found it to be the perfect time to punch Anubis' arm for laughing as the brother and sister argued.

"I'm sorry but to hear you too argue is just too funny," Anubis said this while trying to control his laughter.

"Are you a teenager or a God?"

"Both, I'm a teenage God"

"Shut up"

"Well, you did ask,"

"Didn't I say shut up?"

Carter finaly got out of bed, took his shower and got dressed to come back to a fully dressed Anubis telling him how slow he was getting ready. Carter reminded him that not everyone could be a God.

Carter and Anubis both went downstairs to find that breakfast was a little mini bowl of pretzels and apple juice and let's just say Carter wasn't too happy with Sadie. "Honestly Carter what were you expecting tea and scones?"

"At the very least yes."

"Well then you were wrong but that's nothing very new for you now is it."

Carter was about to say something back to Sadie when there was a knock on the door, Sadie told Carter to get it as she went to the little girls room. Anubis and Carter both get it to be greeted by a very good looking boy who was possibly six-teen or seventeen.

He was...sexy and when Carter thought sexy he meant sexy but then reality hit him like a ton of bricks, he had Anubis and couldn't have him too...could he?

No he couldn't it'd kill his conscience and plus he really did care for Anubis.

"Hello my name's Walt Stone from Seattle. I'd like to join the party"

Carter grinned at the older boy and shook his hand he seemed really cool.

There was no need for Carter to introduce himself but he did take his time to introduce Anubis.

"L-like the...God?" He asked a little suprised to see the God of funerals at the Kane residence well he wasn't that suprised since the God was mentioned in the Red Pyramid.

"The one and only," Anubis said this grinning as they let Walt into the house. It wasn't that hot outside today but Carter sugested they all get into the pool since Phillip wanted to sun bathe today anyway.

"Alright well Sadie won't be here any time soon so we can just change here."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Anubis questioned the magician.

"Look you see that clock it's one thirty and Sadie would die before she missed an episode of Jerry."

Walt laughed and Anubis looked confused, who is this Jerry person? He thought to himself.

So they all began to get changed in front of eachother of course they turned away from eachother but Carter couldn''t help but to sneak a peaks at Walt and Anubis. He was hoowever a littled upst that his length didn't even compare to their's.

Carter was happy to see that they were all just going to swim around in their boxers and nothing more. Carter was the first to jump in, then Walt, and then Anubis with an added flip "show off" Carter mumbled. Walt just looked.

"Carter how long can you hold your breath?" Anubis asked him smirking.

"I don't know."

"Well why don't you go under for a bit and I'll time you?"

"Oh alright cool"

As Carter dived Anubis took walt and began whispering something to him Walt blushed, laughed and smirked at the words they were going to have fun.

**CUT**

I cut it there because I can so please don't forget to review and maybe I'll post some more soon. Oh and as you can see I am open to ideas and requests so if there's somehting you wanted to see please tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Sweets and other Kinks

I'm sorry for not updating but I do have good reasons for not updating.

1) I've been working on drabbles which I swear will be posted today I swear.

2) My aunts son was killed (mistaken idenity he wasn't suppose to be killed) I wasn't very closeto this side of my family but...

3) I was trying to work on other fanfics because I have taken notice that I don't have many friends and need to do something collective with my time.

So please don't kill me oh and review or no more chapters for you. Horus?

Horus: For the sake of Ra if she didn't own it a couple days ago she sure as duat doesn't own it now.

Maiu: Do you have to be so harsh?

Horus:...

When Carter came up for air it had been 47 seconds long enough for Anubis to tell Walt what he had planned foe the three.

"So how long was I under?" Carter asked while grinning at his boyfriend and the second sexist guy on earth (only beat by Anubis of course.)

Anubis shrugged at Carter as he looked at him smirking with that I-know-something-you-don't expression.

"But you're the one who told me to go under," Carter moaned as he let his shoulders slumped down as he pouted.

"Now, now let's not pout...I can't believe you were denying being gay a day ago."

Carter looked at Anubis with complete shock. Did he seriously just tell this new recruit, this new sexy recruit he was gay. How could he was this way of punishment for him for looking at another boy that wasn't him if that were the case he was being more petty than Horus.

"Don't look at me like that Walt's gay too and plus I think the three of us could have a little fun tonight." Anubis said this as sly as a fox...or a jackal.

"Are you really?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh so wait how do you know he wants to have "fun," Carter put quotation marks around the word fun.

"I asked while you were under and I already know how much you want to I mean honestly, Carter I'm a God I can see when someone is looking back at me while I change without looking twice plus the blush you both wore kind of told on you."

"Oh" was all the boys said blushing yet again.

"Now this is what I think we should do we go to the market, we get a bunch of sweet stuff like chocolate, sugar whipped cream, ice cream and a bunch of ther stuff right," Anubis checked to see if the boys were following.

"Right..."

Anubis nodded sadisfied with the response he got and then continued. "Okay so after all that we bring it back here and make a delicious treat in _bed_." He said it so seductively they got what he meant right away.

Walt was the first to speak licking his lips "sounds fun what do you think Carter?"

"I think we should get to the store before it closes."

Anubis put them all into T-shirts and jeans he was wearing a black T with an ankh on it and Walt's had Anubis' jackal head on the front and Carter's had "I heart Anubis" on his.

He was having a bit of a Horus moment.

"A bit much don't you think?" Carter asked the God.

"No. It's my way of marking you without physicly touching you."

"Marking us?" He questioned agan.

"Yes marking you I'll explain later," Anubis kissed Carter on the lips long and passionately and then Walt.

It was the best kiss Walt had ever had and he wasn't just thinking that because he had never been kissed before either. The kiss made his whole body shudder with pleassure and he moaned as Anuis pulled away.

He wanted more but he knew he and Carter would both get more the sooner they got to to the store and back.

They decided to go into "Ayame's Kink Empire" It was Anubis' idea. He said Ayame was a nice girl anyway and would probaly give them a discount, not that he needed one though.

"Hi what can I do you for this very fine morning my pharaoh?" A bright eyed and bushy tailed Ayame asked the magician (I've now realized Carter isn't phraoh yet so Ayame will be the only one that addresses him as Pharaoh and King)

"I thought you had went home and since when do you own a candy store?"

"I did go home then I came back and I've owned this place since seven this morning...with the help of magic that is oh and you know you shouldn't answer a question with a question."

"Shut up...oh and you are?"

"Walt Stone," Walt shakes Aya's hand as she smirks evily at the trio.

"Oh so you really are doing that kinky stuff I see a realtionship threesome this is quite rare in fact..." Aya takes out a camera and takes a picture of the three boys. "This is going to Pharaohbook..." she mumbled as she put away the camera.

"Aya you'd better not post that for all the Gods and magicians to see." Carter told her as he walked pass her to where there was a big bowl of chocolate fudge that apparently warmed at contact with skin.

"You like chocolate," Walt asked Carter as he came up behind him "yeah but I kind of like strawberry more ."

"Look," Anubis picked up a bowl that read chocolate strawberry it warmed up too "this sounds nice too doesn't it?" Walt whispered in Carter's ear. Carter shiveredat the warm breath against his neck as he leaned into Walt.

Walt held him as he lightly grinded into Carter who had to muffle a moan.

"Having fun I see," Anubis pointed out as he walked up to the two "but umm I know we're the only three in the store but Aya goes have video on her camera so..."

They imidiately got off eachother and showed Anubis the jar of strawberry chocolate fuge.

"mm looks good," he said as he licked his lips. (lol I know but I have a thing for strawberries and chocolate -licks lips- I love cake, icing and...I know you don't care so I'll kust get back to the story.)

They split up in hopes of finding something sweet and good to use in bed.

Carter came back with twix pieces that stick to your body as well as a cand sugar spray.

Walt had gotten chocolate nuts that go over...well your nuts and reeses flavored pait that could go under everything else.

Anubis had gotten whipped cream easy off body wash for after they had their fun. He also picked up some stuff from upstair which had clothes...oh Ra were Carter and Walt in for a suprise. Anubis also got three sets of hand cuffs and like 30 keys just in case.

**CUT: **The more you review the more I give. Oh and can I ask you guys to do me a favor could you go ahead and look at some of my Youtube videos my user name is BaseballPitcherM. If you have an account I'd really appreciate you commenting too and telling me what you think. Please and thank you oh and another thing could you look at some of my other fanfics they could use a bit of attention...if you like them I mean. Oh and I have a trailer on youtube for an upcomming fanfic that'll be called ten worlds away so be on the look out for it and be sure to check out it's trailer "Ten worlds away fanfic Trailer"

Horus: Don't be so needy and finish your one shots.

Maiu: Fine...

Anubis: Maiu loves questions so feel free to ask her stuff and when I say ask her anything I mean anything she'd probaly even answer something as small as what's her favorite color.

Maiu:It's true I would and please don't forget to make requests. Bye, bye now.


	6. HorusYour dead

**Now, now I see you maybe a bit upset about the the lack of updates but I can explain...I forgot to upload the chapter. I'm sorry -holds out cupcakes- am I forgiven?**

**Horus: Ehem it's been so long since I last did this. She owns nothing.**

The minute they were in Carter's room, they weren't. They were in a giant room with a giant bed that was black and white with pillars and sitting areas. Walt and Carter looked at the place mouths open.

"It's my room," Anubis said answering the unasked question that was about to come. The two boys nodded and looked at Anubis as he started to take off his shirt and pants only leaving his white under shirt and boxers.

"What are you two starring at," the young God asked grinning. They blushed and stamered to say "nothing."

Anubis rolled his eyes thinking how it is a good thing Carter didn't have the feather of truth. They emptied the stuff that they had collected on to the bed and Walt immidiately said, "I have a sweet tooth but I don't really think all this stuff goes exactly well with each other."

"You have a point," Carter said looking at all the stuff (Anubis still had a bag of stuff on the other side of the room and he was kind of scared of what was in it.

"Mm how about we use the reeses paint, the wipped cream, and the nuts."

They all began to laugh uncontrolably at that, that was until Anubis and Walt shared eye contact for a few second which led to a kiss which led to Walt getting more turned on which led to he and Carter's clothes comming off with the exception of their boxers.

Carter let a moan slide as he felt Walt's hand rub his chest and Anubis toyed at the border line of his boxers. Carter tugeed at Anubis' under shirt and that too was off. Carter was seriously wonderinng if thay were goind to it, go all the way. He soon stopped thinking about it though as he felt his boxers ton away as Anubis let them grind into each other as he too stripped away his boxers revealing his HUGE length.

Carter felt as though he was goin to cum but Walt was snatched off of him before he could. "mm mm not yet guys," Anubis seductively whispered. He felt a hand gripping his erection and saw it to be Anubis' as said God was being sucked off by Walt. "Oh for the love of the Gods more!" Carter knew he would have to release soon.

The next thing he knew he flipped over and Anubis had let one slick finger slide into him causing him to wince slightly but soon it felt all too good. The same as he felt two more moving fingers enter him. They slid in and out and then they were out and Carter felt Anuis' dick tauting his small hole.

"Mmm st- stop playing with me," Carter moaned as he reached a hand to stroke Walt's dick as he felt Walt's hand run through his hair.

"Impatient much," questioned both Walt and Anubis at the same time, causing Carter to glare well until he felt Anubis slight enter him. He first yelped in suprise but reall got used to it and was soon begging for more. Thrust after thrust each hitting his prostate directly.

"Yes oh Gode yes!" Anubis then pulled out getting a groan from Carter for the late pull out but then noted when Walt and Anubis switched places. Walt wasn't as big as Anubis but he was still big.

"I'm gonna..." Carter was at a loss for words as he felt himself let go and cum as he also lost his grip on Anubis' erection who soon came as well. Last to cum was Walt and he soon did so and pulled out.

They all just collapsed laying next to each other all you could hear was their breathing until Anubis said, "That was...fun," Anubis gave a faint grin.

"Yeah we forgot about the sweets though," Carter said.

"Oh well you two'll live."

"I didn't say anything," Walt said laughing.

They went back to being quiet until:

_BANG BANG_

Anubis place a hand to his own lips silencing Walt and Carter.

Carter wondered who it could be until a very familiar voice rang through his head '_Carter I know you and Walt and Anubis are in there don't play dumb with me,' _of course it was him who else would just so happet to knock on Anubis' bed room door knowing he was suposedly out.

_'See and you said I had bad timing.'_

'You do Horus.'

_'Only to you, this situation is in my favor so tell them to open the door.'_

'Fine.'

"It's no one but Horus you can open the door," Carter groaned.

"How do you know," Anubis and Walt asked. Carter just tapped his head.

Anubis groaned and covered himself and the other two boys in the covers and said, "it's open."

Anubis and Carter shared the same look on their faces a look that -that's been open the whole entire time.-

Horus walked in and grinned and said, "aww I would have joined you three if you called me."

"What do you want," Anubis snapped at the war God.

"I came to talk to you about the-," Horus cut off mid sentence and looked at Carter and Walt, Anubis just nodded.

"Have they been found?"

"No well not percisely but we know there are two in each continent."

"Who are they sending?"

"Who do you think," Horus said dryly at Anubis.

"Yeah I'll discuss it with them."

"You'd better we leave in two days."

Anubis nodded once again and Horus left nut not before turninf around and saying, "and only them." he then left a very annoyed and confused Walt and Carter glaring at the door.

Anubis sighed and then said, "we need to talk."

**CUT: **Alright I will update more often now and by the way Happy Olympics to all my readers please remember to review. Oh and another thing should Horus join in on the fun I'm not sure what do you guys think? Oh and also I always like requests so feel free to ask here is the list:

Inuyasha

Bleach

Twilight

Morganville Vampires

Fruits Basket

Digimon

Beyblade

Bakugan

Shinzo

Gargoyles

Sengoku Bassara

Kane Chronicles

Young Justice

Hunger Games

Kaze no stigma

Kanon

Mythology

Harry Potter

and everything else I am missing just ask I'll do any pairing no matter how crazy or any xover


	7. Authors note

**A/N: Guys I know you all probaly hate me right now for not updating but I have had serious writters block for this and now that I've got a few ideas I will post soon so no wories I have not abandoned this or anything I just needed spme time to collect my ideas so sorry again so I may update by tomorow or even tonight but I go on vacation on Saturday so I may not be back for a whole 10 day I know but in September I promise to update as soon as possible again so sorry-**

**Love,**

**Morgan 3**


	8. Gods on the Plane

As they got dressed and walked into Anubis' sitting room Anubis sat in a little one seat chair as Carter and Walt sat across in a two seater.

"Alright then I'm going to explain what Horus meant very quickly without any interruptions from the two of you okay?"

The two boys nodded and let Anubis start.

"Okay well Ra wants us to do him a favor and look for the blood stones which are powerful stones that only Ra can use. So anyway there are sixteen two in each continent but here's the thing the journey is dangerous even for Gods so we'll be going in a group which and please Carter don't kill me after this I didn't choose the group. Anyway we're going with Horus, Set, Geb, Lord Osiris, Thoth, and me of course."

"Uh huh so when you say sixteen stones but two in each continent," Carter asked the God choosing not to address the other stuff for a couple minutes out of fear that he might be forced to drown himself in the Nile.

"Does the story of Atlantis mean anything to you boys?"

"You're kidding," Walt said excitedly Atlantis was his favorite mythology it used to be Egyptian until he found out it wasn't exactly a myth.

"I kid you not you see it's actually and interesting story you see one day the Atlantians had finally out lived there time and so they died out and left there almost perfect utopia to sank down and float into the Pacific the only way in is an ancient stair case a few hundred miles under."

Anubis had said this like it wasn't any form of a big deal at all. Carter and Walt were staring at Anubis with that -it is such a bigger deal than what you've made it out to be it is unreal- stare. Anubis just laughed and said, "come on let's go I know Horus said in two day but he's a horrible messenger so chances are he meant twenty minutes.

Carter nodded but didn't get how Horus could get two hours mixed up with twenty minutes, now you see after so long of knowing the Gods arguing over the shit they put you through grew tiring after a while you know?

Walt who was fairly familiar with charms and what not would be okay even if he hadn't been properly trained yet.

So they all walked out the door down the hall and three corridors later they were wearing Egyptian outfits Anubis had on a white skirt with a red belt around it and he was shirtless. Although he did have on a few bracelets and rings now, so did Carter but he had a blue belt and Walt who had on yellow.

They walked into the room to be greeted by the Gods in their **humanative **forms.

"Dad," Carter ran into his dad's arms because for once he looked like Julius Kane and was not blue.

Anubis smiled but noted that Walt was a bit on edge so he took his hand and let him lean in to his side as they watched Geb step forward.

He was wearing the attire of the pharaoh which included a shirt but he was tan and wearing kohl around his eyes and then if they were being honest he was good looking and only looked twenty really if that.

Okay he looked good looking to Carter and Walt because he wasn't their father or grandfather and really all the Gods were good looking (excluding Osiris) but Carter'd die before he admitted this to a single one of them. Except for Anubis who he could tell that to all day and should he be thinking about all this when Horus could be listening in.

_Oh I am always listening in._

Carter looked up to see Horus smirking so in other words he was fully aware and intentionally listening in. Carter only could hope he didn't see everything.

_I came in at the tell Anubis something all day but do enlighten me to your other thoughts._

Carter mentally pictured himself giving Horus the middle finger and Horus just smirked.

_You wish._

Only Walt and Anubis Carter thought before shutting the door on Horus so he couldn't hear his thoughts for an hour or so a good trick he learned from Ayame.

It was true though only Walt and Anubis and no one else. Carter then began thinking about their activities from earlier speaking of which he was still tired from them and went into a daydream where he, Walt and Anubis were permitted to have a full eight hours of rest.

Those thoughts were soon taken away as Geb finished the mission's summary.

"Oh and one more thing we'll be taking a plane as in the human contraption so shall we get going...to," he picked a sheet of paper and said, "Texas."

There were a few groans all throughout the room but none of them said anything exactly worth high lighting, so they all left and as they walked outside Carter noticed something he had forgotten about earlier they looked like people...without hosts.

"Wait a minute why don't you all have hosts," he asked as he looked at them some including Anubis just smirked but Osiris shook his head at them as they all tried to keep straight faces Osiris answered so Carter didn't get worked up before the mission really even began.

"Honestly that's just for the first bit of time that they are let lose they can do whatever they want to now."

"Then you don't need to be in my head all the time."

"Yes I do Carter if I wasn't who else would be there to invade your personal Carter time."

"Shut up!"

After Carter and Horus calmed down and settled Walt took Carters hand as they went through security perfectly fine and there plane was perfectly on time and plus they had first class and the seating was like this Carter was between Anubis and Walt. Horus, Set, and Geb were sitting in front of them.

Osiris was sitting across the aisle and told them not to bother him unless it involved life or death.

"So..." Carter started in the awkward silence.

"How about we play a...game," Set asked but the way he said it took all innocence out of the word causing Anubis to answer right away.

"No."

"Oh but it's a very fun-"

"No whatever it is it'll either be dangerous or stupid...possibly both."

"Oh Anubis you wound me all I was going to do was suggest a game of truth or dare don't you all think it'll be fine."

"I don't see any harm in it why not," Walt agreed to play as did the others after Anubis was pressured into playing as well.

"Okay since it was my idea I go first, Carter truth or dare?"

"Ummm Truth...don't look at me like that Horus I'll pick dare later."

"Hmm how many people have you slept with oh and what are their names?"

"Two...umm Anubis and Walt," Carter turned scarlet as Anubis rubbed his back in comfort from his embarrassment after all Anubis' grandfather was sitting right there but Carter got bits and pieces of his pride back and put them back togetther.

"Horus truth or dare?"

'Dare what else would the God of war choose?"

"Whatever I dare you to dye your hair pink when we get home."

Anubis, Geb, and Set cracked a smile that idea did sound quite alright to them and they couldn't wait to tell all of the other Gods and Goddesses.

Horus grumbled something under his breath but then sighed, "Anubis truth or dare?"

"I choose truth."

"Alright then let's see have you ever slept with another God?"

"Yes but he wasn't Egyptian it was Hades."

"Oh alright."

Carter's moth was ajar….did he just say Hades? Walt didn't look the least bit confused.

"I figured they existed given the fact the the Egyptian Gods weren't so mythical as we all thought." He explained as he also shut Carter's mouth as Anubis snickered at Carters face of shock.

Set raised an eyebrow, "I thought I told you, you could never see him again?"

"You did but that doesn't mean I listened."

Set rolled his eyes but didn't argue further what's done is done and that was quite a few millennia ago when Anubis was seeing the Greek God of the underworld.

Horus wasn't entirely shocked but for a different reason than you'd expect.

"Alright then dearest grandfather truth or dare," Anubis asked Geb.

"Dare," the God f the earth answered.

"Okay I dare you to tell mother Nut you're actual sexuality.'

"Oh that is truly a low blow but it may do you good to know that I no for a fact she's been sneaking behind my back with Isis….even if she denies it."

"Oh really now father do give us some details."

"Set my son I will not supply you with verbal porn if you want that go on porn hub and watch it."

Carter found himself along with Anubis, Walt, Horus, and Geb laughing his ass off at the look on Set's face.

**CUT: **I am so sorry for not uploading but my dog just died on Monday and I was so upset that anything I wrote would have been depressing and I didn't want that but I will try to update more but I am out of my funk of writers block and sadness oh and I've been reading the Percy Jackson books and love them any requests for pairing from them I mean I'm still going to put one up but if you want something in particularoh and rememberreviews get you chapter


	9. Doing it in the car

**Hello everyone a whole month no update...I am sorry I jusr okay I have no excuse but I am sorry so I added sex into this one, hehe.**

**Horus: It's not funny you haven't updated in I know not anyway you don't own it and for all those reading reviw/request/ask questions...**

As they all got off the plain they were tired and decided that they'd stay at a hotel nearby called Biggest Texan. It was nice with its western décor and had three nice size pools and hot tubs. It also had a game room that Horus made Carter swear to take him in a game of "manly" ping pong.

As Osiris gave them the keys they all went up to the twelfth floor and stopped in front of their suites.

"Alright Osiris and I are going to be tracking our route and a bit of planning so do something else until ten o'clock tonight that doesn't involve you coming here," said Geb as he turned to leave.

"Oh good idea father let the children play while we work."

"Ohh no absolutely not Set you are more annoying than having the kids running around inside."

"Aww dad come-"

Set was cut off by Geb and Osiris shutting the door in his face it was three in the afternoon what were they supposed to do for seven hours.

"We could get lunch," suggested Walt as he and Carter held hands and the Gods looked as if they were trying to figure out a tough math problem as they tried to come up with something.

"Sounds good to me."

"You just fucked him everything he says'll sound good to you, said Horus to his uncle who nodded in agreement before Anubis thumped them both on the back of the head.

Carter led the way to the elevators because Walt was lingering back talking to Anubis and Horus and Set were walking at a slower pace mumbling something about kings and fathers.

As they all eventually made their ways down to the lobby a familiar girl was standing in the lobby.

Carter jumped back, "Ayame what are you doing here and don't say you were in the neighborhood."

"Oh no today I am just here as a guest you see there aren't pools everywhere you know so I come here."

"Ayame are you stupid?"

"Oh no my IQ is exceptionally high actually."

"Then what the-!

"It's nice to see you again Ayame we were all about to just go out for lunch did you want to join."

"Oh no Lord Anubis I'll see you all around though….by Lords, Carter, and Walt."

"Who's that," Asked Horus as he watched the young girl bounce off behind a corridor wall."

"She's another magician….but she's also gone in the brain."

"Oh," was all Horus said as they walked into the parking lot where two sleek black cars were waiting.

Horus and Anubis had two sets of car keys and unlocked the doors Set and Horus got into the cars and with a 'see ya' they drove off.

"Wait whose cars are these you guys- oh wait let me guess one of the many perks of being a God," Carter said attempting to mimic Anubis' deeper voice. This just cause Walt to laugh and Anubis to smirk as Walt got into the passenger seat and Carter sat on the floor between his legs.

Anubis looked at Carter and shook his head.

"What?"

"Do you know all the things you can do from sitting right there?"

A flash of mischief went through Carter's face as he turned on the floor so he could face Walt. Walt figured what Carter was going to do and ran his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

Carter pressed a button on the side of the car causing it to recline all the way back as he climbed on top of Walt to claim a kiss. Walt kissed back immediately as he place a hand on Carter's butt and began to massage it. Carter let a soft moan escape his lips as he deepened the kiss between he and Walt until he felt Walt's hand slip into his pants and trace circles around his hole.

Carter began to undress Walt tossing his clothes to the side and then blushed as he lifted up remembering that Anubis was still in the car and then looked over. Walt must've thought the same thing because he looked up to Anubis too.

Anubis was just chilling in the front seat rubbing his erection with a playful smirk on his face.

"Realize I was still here did you but please continue."

Walt and Carte smirked as they pounced on Anubis. Carter moved Anubis's hands out of the way as he began to deep throat him and kneed his balls. Walt played with Anubis's belly and nipples as he kissed him everywhere his lips could reach including his lips. Anubis was letting out light grunts of pleasure. After a while Carter decided to pull off of Anubis's cock and sat on Anubis's lap and positioned himself so Anubis's dick was tight at the rim of his hole as he let it inside of him.

Carter rode Anubis slowly at first but soon increased speed and pleasure as he moved up and down trying to put Anubis's large cock as deep as he could into his ass as he could.

"Ahh yes gods yes please oh fuck yeah."

He screamed as Walt began to play with his cock and balls.

Carter could feel himself reaching his climax, "oh shit yeah mmm yeah please oh gods fuck yes that feels so mmm."

Carter came with a light scream, Walt gathered the cum off his hands and licked it until he felt himself being put under a cock slipped into his ass. He felt Anubis pound into him as he gripped the car seats in pleasure. Walt through his head back moaning, "Mmm please Anubis d- deeper.."

Anubis delivered what he was asked for as he buried himself into Walt thrusting in out hitting his sweet spot each time getting screams from Walt. Soon Walt felt himself getting close and he came, Carter licked the cum he had gathered from the other boy. Anubis came as well deep within Walt.

They all collapsed and breathed heavily.

"There's….nothing….better….than doing it…in a….car."


	10. Walt's Curse Revealed

**Attention! Hello there is anyone still there? Please I'm sorry I didn't post but I am now see the new chapter. Okay I do have an important question though should Set and Horus be a side relationship or no? I'm thinking about it but I need to know what you guys think oh and I do have some ZiaxSadie I'm about to upload in like an hour so if you want be my guest to read and review it Gods darn it. Oh and review this too please it gives me an idea of what I need to do to make a better story.**

**Horus: Yes well you heard the girl review and please let me get some action I don't care who it's from either just please. She owns nothing by the by.**

As the two magicians and the God got dressed in a slow pace, slow because it took all their will power not to go back to fucking the duat out of each other. In about fifth-teen minutes they got their clothes on although they weren't ecstatic about it.

As they cruised on through they watched as the scenery went by and cattle grazed in nearby pastures.

"Hey where are we going anyway?"

Carter asked after about twenty minutes of no lights just back roads in fact he and Walt were close to falling asleep. Anubis pursed his lips as he looked ahead at the road.

"It's a secret place meant for only us, a place only we will know….it might take a while so you can go to sleep…you both can." Anubis said this pointedly at Walt who just shrugged as he pulled Carter into his lap, running a hand through his hair trying to get him to fall asleep which too almost no time at all.

"You're not going to sleep?"

"I'm not tired…" Walt said as he looked out window to the sky.

"What's wrong?"

"….It's nothing I…I'm fine."

Anubis rolled his eyes having an idea about what Walt was thinking of.

"You can tell me it's alright," he promised the young magician.

"…It's just this curse that I have and I c-"

"It's gone the curse was removed when I first kissed you," explained Anubis not even wanting to think about Walt's old curse and how he wasn't very far away from the death not even a whole month prior, not even a week.

"B- but how I thoug-"

"I'm a God remember we can do those kinds of things."

"Oh yeah, right…"

"Wal- Anubis mm G-Gods," mumbled Carter in his sleep as he moved in his sleep.

"Good to know he dreams of us fucking him."

Anubis said laughing as he turned into a deeper back road until he came to a spot, where the real world seemed to disappear. The sky was pink, purple, and blue as the sun was orange shining down. They were on a cliff overlooking a watering hole which reflected the sky. There were trees and flowers to the side and at the edge of the water.

"What…Anubis where are we?" Walt asked looking out the dashboard window in amazement.

"It was a gift from my mother- I mean Isis, she gave it to me and said it'd come in handy in time I figured now it's time.

Walt gazed in awe as he still had Carter in his arms who was beginning to shuffle around.

"It's beautiful…"

"What's goin- oh my Gods where are we?"

"It was a gift from Isis I thought you'd like it better than spending the evening with Horus and my father.

Walt noted that Anubis hadn't made the slip up of calling Isis his mother this time around as he faintly paid attention to the inside setting.

"Oh…mm can we get out and...?"

"You guys wanna go swimming," Anubis asked as he smirked at Anubis and Carters faces who just nodded. He quickly put them in some swimming trunks and had them get out so they could walk down to get into the water that was after Carter and Walt both refused to jump in from the cliff.

As they made their way to the bottom Anubis immediately climbed up some rocks and grabbed a vine swinging into a deeper part of the water not too far away. Walt followed behind him after pecking Carter on the lips and told him not to be a chicken.

Carter snorted as he watched both his lovers swing into the water and then took a running start up the rocks and swung trying to show that he was no chicken. Once he landed in the water Anubis grabbed him and locked their lips together pushing against the rocking waters as Walt dived down further into the water, Carter had no idea where he was until he felt warmth engulf his dick completely.

He moaned out for more trying not move his legs as much. He felt Anubis discard his trunks along with his own and Walt's.

"What happened in your dream Carter?"

"Yeah we wanna know all the details, "said Anubis and Walt rubbing their hands all along Carter's smaller body erecting moans and small pleas of more.

"You both t- tied me down and oh Gods please."

"You like that don't you now tell us more," said Walt with a lot more confidence

Anubis smirked as he pressed a finger into Carter who screamed out in pleasure trying to touch himself or at least grip something.

"And then you whipped me it felt so g- good…after that you fucked me and then ahh don't stop Gods Anubis don't stop!"

Carter was referring to Anubis fisting him repeatedly.

"Oh don't let me stop you finish what we did to you in your dream," said Anubis seductively as he used his other hand to give Walt some attention causing the boy to moan while biting his lip so he could hear the ending of the dream.

"Th- then you put a vibrator in me it felt so gggoooddd!"

Carter came moaning over the word good and Anubis and Walt both got a few ideas.

**Alright I'm done for now I'll update soon don't forget to review 'cause if you don't I really won't post anytime soo and I have a lot of off days ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well umm hello all sorry I know you're probably mad but tomorrow I swear I will be updating with three new chapters, I'd do it tonighy but umm well you see Gods this is embarrassing well for Christmas (Merry Christmas by the way) ok anyway my grandmother gave me a ring (platinum diamond and rubies) and it was a bit snug but as it seems my finger swelled and is now on ice until I can hopefully slide it off and get it sized…q laughter, chuckles, giggles, smirks, and smiles. Okay so lessons learned, no leaving on small rings and update more often so karma doesn't just b***h slap me.**

**Horus: Serves you right…oh but do give me a good laugh by reviewing your thoughts when you read about her umm *snicker* predicament. **


	12. Little Talks in The Car

**Hi guys my finger is fixed isn't that great –dodges Kane Chronicle book being thrown to the head- Okay I'm sorry anyway does Horus join or not come on guys just review and tell me oh and if you don't at least tell me our favorite part of the story so far.**

Carter fell into Anubis' arms as he and Walt made their way back to shore and then to transported the three of them into the car. Walt kept Carter in his arms as Anubis drove down the back roads and

"Hey question if you can just like poof us from one place to another why do we need a car?"

"…Honestly," Anubis paused, "it looks cool."

Walt laughed and then bit his lip to stop, "So you're telling me you take extra time out just to look cool?"

"Yeah…it's a God thing," Anubis smiled as he used one hand to steer and the other to hold Walt's hand. Walt smiled as their hands interlaced.

"Didn't we kind of umm stand-up Set and Horus?"

Walt asked as he remembered they were supposed to eat lunch with the two Gods and it was well past four o'clock in the afternoon and he was really hungry now.

"Okay, A: Yeah but I've been standing them up for Ra knows how long and B: we're going to eat dinner now I guess considering the time and take our time doing it too I mean we do have six hours left."

"Well yeah but won't like the last three to four hours be us screwing?"

Anubis smirked, "well it's good to know we're on the same page."

Carter shifted in Walt's lap, "man he can sleep," said Walt as he pushed some of Carter's hair form out of his face.

"That's one way he's like Horus to I suppose, I mean sleep wise one time, he literally slept for a four decade Mars and Ares were so pissed oh Ra they were pissed off with him all the wars, fights, and unplanned attacks…oh they were fuming for centuries."

Walt looked down, "so what's a century to you I mean to a human well mortal it's a long time to a God it's like what ten months?"

"No…it depends a decade to a God is a long time if we don't enjoy that decade it could feel like ten centuries and if it's fun ten centuries could feel like a decade…but a decade won't be enough with you two….no amount of time could be."

Walt gave a small smile, "so where are we eating?"

"Oh nowhere special just Golden Corral," Anubis said as he pointed to the sign that said, said restaurant name.

"Oh," was all Walt said as he felt Carter move and sit up in his lap. "why are you so tired?"

"I'm not anymore," said the boy with a slightly hoarse voice.

"Well I would hope so after sleeping that long," said Anubis as he turned into the parking lot.

They stepped out of the car and sure enough there was yet another outfit change Carter now had on a red shirt that had a winking jackal the front and a pair of black skinny jeans. Walt had a blue shirt that said: Anubis is a boss and the same pants as Carter.

Anubis had on a plain black shirt with a silver chain dangling from his jeans.

**Read Me**

**Hey guys, did you know that if a ring cuts of your circulation you have to go to the doctor and pray they don't cut off your finger…..thankfully the ring I had on came off with some hot water and soap after me and my best friend J were attempting to pry it off my finger…with a butcher knife. **

**Now anyway this chapter is short. Why did I state the obvious because I have a suprie next chapter but sense the surprise is so special I want 5 reviews before it's given. You know I'm feeling nice so I'll give you a hint, Sadie and Zia are in Texas, I repeat Zia and Sadie are in Texas. Oh and in case you forgot there is a Sadie and Zia fic posted it's called What we do and where we do. **

**Well cha bye, bye (oh and I'm thinking about doing a yaoi x-over retreat like thing so I already know Walt/Anubis/Carter and Percy/Nico/Jason and Dick Grayson/ Wally West **

**I need other suggestion okay so anything unless of course I've never heard of it oh and- you know what we'll talk about it later.**


	13. What You've Been Waiting For

When Anubis, Carter, and Walt made it to the buffet they were immediately seated by a waiter who took their drink orders and left.

"She is so checking you out," Walt noted to Anubis but then quickly added, "it's a shame really but I only like guys so she can't join."

Anubis laughed, "like that'll happen, when I actually go along with Horus and his gibberish."

"Oh please Horus is gibberish at its finest hour," Carter said as he walked away to get a plate and pile food on it.

Anubis and Walt followed but stopped as Carter did as the youngest of the three's jaw was practically on the ground.

Anubis snickered what sounded like a 'I told you so,' at the sight before them.

In a both that had only two cups of lemonade and iced tea on a table was Sadie and Zia practically on top of each other making out. Carter attempted to readjust his sight over and over again but the image did not go away.

His sister and close friend were kissing, no sucking the life out of each other and he never would have been the wiser to know this was up.

He cleared his throat as both girls jumped and then blushed as they looked at the males in front of them; Sadie as always was the first to speak.

"Oh I see you three are in a bit of a fixing eh?"

"Yeah…and you and Zia are in a bit of fixing, eh?"

Carter spoke imitating his sisters voice, Sadie frowned at him and said, "I don't talk like that."

"Yes you do," both Carter and Zia agreed.

"Oh no fair you are double teaming, Anubis is my voice anywhere near Carter's sorry excuse of an imitation?"

"No Sadie it isn't I don't know why you and Carter like get on each other's nerves so much…though it is funny."

"Is not and are you saying bad, Walt tell him I sounded like her."

"Oh no you're not bringing me into this one," Walt said as he waved his hands back and forth.

Carter shook his head, "Zia agrees though."

"Yes and Anubis agrees with me."

Both Carter and Sadie thought about this for a minute before towing their lovers outside.

Walt followed after leaving not on the table that said 'brb, please leave drinks on table.'

He then went out to the parking lot to see both Kane siblings dragging their own lovers to their cars.

Walt of course followed Anubis and Carter and sat in the front as Carter pushed Anubis into the backseat, shutting the doors behind him and locking both himself and the god in powerful strong kiss, god or not Carter seemed to be glowing of domination.

"I am yours," Carter growled getting a nod from Anubis.

"You are mine as well," again Anubis nodded as Carter took off Anubis' pants, taking out his large cock and licking it like an ice cream cone.

Anubis shifted as he groaned with pleasure, Walt had at some point began touching himself until he was fingering himself.

Carter sucked the god's dick as he tweaked his exposed nipples.

Anubis bared his teeth at the young magician for his teasing and tried to touch Carter but was stopped.

"No, I am in charge….Walt, tie his hands."

Walt who was about to stick a finger in his awaiting whole got some strong rope from out of the glove and did as he was told while doing so he began to run his hands all over Carter as Anubis looked on it envy.

Carter whispered something Anubis couldn't make out, as he was in his own little daze.

Walt moved back to the front as Carter sat in Anubis' lap aligning the god's dick to his hole and let it enter him.

He began to move up and down until he was bouncing on the long dick.

"Oh…ooo yeah right there shhhh…..this shit feels so damn good," Carter moaned as he felt Walt's hand wrap around his dick.

"A- ah- Anubis gods you feel so good in me….agree with Sadie more often."

"Sure, this isn't a punishment anyway."

"Ohhh! Really I'll show you the punishment," Carter soon came onto Walt's hand who licked it all up before he and Carter kissed letting Carter taste his own cum.

Carter got off of Anubis' dick and began to dress Anubis looked at him, as he still had a hard on.

"Anubis, your punishment is not being able to cum until ten o'clock."

With that Walt gave Anubis a nice longing kiss and then swiftly put a cock ring on him, "sorry babe better you than me though."

Anubis groaned letting his go back.

**With Sadie and Zia (ya'll know you're excited)**

Zia let Sadie push her into the large spacious van which second row had been put down flat leading to the truck, she first undressed the older and then tied her up with the seatbelts and opened her legs as she immediately went down on her.

Zia bucked up but Sadie held her down looking at her girlfriend hungrily.

"When you are with me," she growled, "Carter is the enemy."

She finished purring against Zia's clit causing the girl to moan out and Sadie smirked getting up and going between the seats to pick up and large red dildo and a bottle of lube as well as something else Zia could not see.

"Ready to have some fun Z." Sadie spoke in a voice she usually reserved for when she began plotting for Carter which drove a shiver of fear and pleasure into Sadie.

Sadie sucked on the dildo making it as seductive an action as she could, sliding it in and out of her mouth licking it and sucking it like a lollipop.

It was finally ready as Sadie slowly pushed it into the older one, the toy was new and bigger than most so Sadie let Zia slightly adjust before she rammed her pussy with the toy.

Sadie put it into a non-describable pattern, just wildly thrusting it in and out until she knew Zia would soon reach her climax.

Knowing this Sadie grabbed the bottle of lube and the mystery toy it was a pussy plug, Zia mentally cursed the website Adam and Eve for having such things. (*)

Sadie dipped the plug into the bottle and then aside from Zia's whimpering pleas of mercy slid the plug into said pussy causing any possible cum leakage completely at a halt.

"Come on then we do still do have to eat…get dressed and leave my pussy plug in," the last three words were stressed making Zia shift uneasily out of the seatbelt confinements and slowly get dressed each move reminding her of her inability to cum.

Sadie all the while just chuckled at the situation as she thought, _'bet she won't side with Carter again."_

**The End…of the story**

…

I kid, I kid you guys would probably kill me if that were the case no it's just the end of the chapter. A friend of mine asked what songs I listened to as I wrote if any. So I will begin to tell you starting on this chapter:

Birthday cake- Rihanna

Skin- Rihanna

I kissed a boy- Cobra Starship

I kissed a girl- Katy Parry

Hollaback boy- Cobra Starship

SnM- Rihanna

I am your Leader- Nicki Minaj

That's it for now, do you want Sadie and Zia to show up again btw I'm not sure if they should, you tell me is it just for now or are they here to stay?


End file.
